growtopiafandomcom-20200222-history
Worlds
A World is a place where players can punch blocks, grow trees, and build anything they want. A world can hold a maximum of 65-100 people at the same time, but the maximum may be reduced due to help with server performance. The world name can have a minimum of 1 character, and a maximum of 24 characters. Jammers can be used in worlds to prevent certain actions happening, such as preventing zombies (Zombie Jammer), players punching (Punch Jammer), use of consumables (Guardian Pineapple), ghosts spawning (Ghost Charm), hiding world names (Signal Jammer) or from the use of balloons during Balloon Warz (Balloon Jammer). Locks can be used to give players access to that area of the world. Some locks such as the Small Lock can only lock small parts of a world while other locks such as the World Lock will let players lock the whole world (however, other people's locks may not be present to lock the entire world). Locks allow players to build or break in the area and players may give other players access to their locks. Players who have access to locks can kick or pull, provided that the player is within the area which they have locked and can ban other players for an hour if they have access to the whole world. Weather Machines allow players to change the background of a world. When turned on, the background for all players will be the same. During Night Of The Comet, the background will turn to a night sky and a comet can be seen in the top left corner of the world. After an apocalypse, the background will turn to ruins. Both of these backgrounds cannot be changed regardless of Weather Machines. A Weather Machine - Sunny can remove any background present in the world (except during events). Blasts can be used on a world to change the normal structure of the world. For example, the Mars Blast will change the world to a Mars-themed world. A Thermonuclear Blast can be used to create an empty world with a door in the bottom left corner. The owner of a world can use a Door Mover to change the location of the Main Door in the world and can use a Change of Address to switch the names of two worlds provided that they have World Locked both worlds. Players can obtain Honors in their world if there is a lot of activity in their world. It is ranked and the top 1000 today, yesterday and overall can be viewed upon typing in /top. When players enter the world, the honors will be displayed. Players can rate worlds between 1-5 depending on their choice using the /rate command. This command will only work if the owner of the world has set a category for their world (Adventure, Art, Farm, Game, Information, Parkour, Roleplay, Shop, Social, Storage, Story or Trade). The top 100 for each category will be placed in rankings in the /top command, along with their average rating. The rank of rating can be viewed by all players who enter the world. Worlds can receive a World Of The Day (WOTD) status for one day where one world is picked every day to receive this title. It is chosen by the Developers and their world is displayed in the Growtopia Gazette (/news). The owner of the world will receive a WOTD Trophy 2020 (formerly the Ultra Trophy 3000/WOTD Trophy 2018/WOTD Trophy 2019) and ten Growtokens. Players can perform the /renderworld command to generate an image of their entire world with the owner and admins being displayed on the bottom. Players can add worlds to their favorites by typing /fav. Structure A default contains 30 layers of Dirt, Cave Background, Rock and Lava, and 6 layers of Bedrock and Cave Background. Lava can only be found from layer 7 to 10. A Main Door is randomly placed on the surface of the land, and a single block of Bedrock is placed under the Main Door. Normally, the size of worlds is 100 x 60 blocks. In all worlds there are six rows of Bedrock at the bottom of the world, in which no player can walk, effectively limiting the useable area height to 54 rather than 60. There are some exceptions, however; in worlds such as BETA (@Seth's main world), where some parts of the Bedrock has been removed. Event Worlds Event worlds are special worlds which have unique functions and blocks. For example, GROWGANOTH, GROWCH, BLARNEY, WOLFWORLD and CARNIVAL are event worlds. They are owned by Developers. Glitched World See main article: Glitched Worlds Glitched Worlds has some features that are not supposed to occur such as broken Bedrock. Special Worlds * Special worlds have different sizes, which is done by the developers. * Examples of such worlds include: TINY, WIDE, TALL, BIG. Redirect Worlds *Trying to enter those worlds will result in going to another world. * For example, entering a world with an inappropriate name will redirect the player to the world DISNEYLAND. Inaccessible/Nuked Worlds *Worlds which contain illegal activities (such as casinos) can be nuked by Moderators. This means that any regular player cannot enter the world and will receive the "That world is inaccessible." message. *World Owners can enter the world to collect their items if necessary and can appeal to have their world accessible. Blocked Worlds *World names such as SETH, HAMUMU, ADMIN, GOD, SATAN, RTSOFT, HEROMAN, SYSTEM, MIKEHOMMEL, SKIDS, MODERATOR, GODS, THEGODS, are blocked worlds and will return the "To reduce confusion, that is not a valid world name. Try another?" message. Trying to enter these worlds from a Door will return the message "The door cannot open to such an awesome place!" *Attempting to enter the world EXIT will return the message "Exit from what? Click back if you’re done playing!" Category:World Type Category:Worlds